


Stealing Kisses

by yumetourou



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, kyunyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumetourou/pseuds/yumetourou
Summary: Changmin really likes Chanhee’s chapstick flavour.





	Stealing Kisses

“Chanhee, what flavour chapstick is this?” Changmin squinted at the brightly coloured tube. The writing was tiny and in English, so he couldn’t make it out. 

“I don’t know, strawberry I think? That’s what Kevin told me. I don’t eat it so I wouldn’t know.”

“Come here for a sec.” Changmin would solve this once and for all. Chanhee came up behind him and he turned around to plant a quick on the other’s lips. Chanhee immediately turned pink, covering his cheeks with his hand and glaring at Changmin who was licking his own lips. 

“What was  _ that  _ for?”

“Hmm… I think it’s strawberry… I can’t tell for sure though.” Changmin grinned at a still flustered Chanhee. “Come back.”

“Changmin! I’m cooking, you can’t just keep kissing me.” Changmin grabbed Chanhee’s arm and pulled him in to steal another kiss. Chanhee glared at him and walked back to the kitchen, Changmin following after him. 

“What’s for lunch, babe?” 

“Apparently my chapstick.”

“What! It tastes nice!”

“Buy your own then.”

“Sharing is caring!” 

* * *

After lunch, Changmin was on dish duty. They usually alternated who cooked and who cleaned each day, but Chanhee had been watching a lot of Masterchef lately so he thought he was a cooking god, leaving Changmin to do the dishes. 

“Chanhee, can you do me a favour please?” Chanhee soon appeared at Changmin’s side, seemingly out of nowhere. 

“What do you need?” Changmin turned to Chanhee and stole another kiss, followed by a kiss on his cheek as well. He pulled away and giggled when Chanhee gave him a look. “That’s what you needed?” Chanhee turned to walk away, clearly unimpressed. 

“Wait, come back, I actually need something.” Chanhee turned around and raised an eyebrow. Changmin kissed him again. 

“Changmin!”

“You’re the one who keeps falling for it!” Changmin raised his hands in mock innocence, not paying attention to what Chanhee was doing until the other splashed him with dishwater.

* * *

The sun had set, and Changmin was cuddled up to Chanhee. The rainy weather made it chilly at night and Changmin continually used that excuse to get close to Chanhee, when in reality he just wanted to cuddle (they had been together for years, but Changmin was still too shy to ask for cuddles). Chanhee was watching Masterchef again, and Changmin, half asleep, was barely paying attention. He yawned and snuggled closer to Chanhee, pulling the blanket tighter around them. 

“Changmin,” He was dozing off, but Chanhee’s voice brought him back to reality. “Changmin, it’s late and you’re half asleep. Lets go to bed.”

“Mmm, but can’t we just sleep here? The couch is fine.”

“The couch is fine for one of us, and that one of us is gonna be you if you don’t come to bed with me.”

“Alright, just a second.” Changmin sat up and planted another kiss on Chanhee’s lips. 

“If you want kisses, then just ask!”

“It’s your chapstick, I swear!” Chanhee sighed and made his way to their bedroom, Changmin sleepily trudging behind him. Once they were both in bed, Chanhee reached up to turn out the lights. Changmin seized his opportunity and stole one last kiss before settling under the covers. 

“Changmin!”

“I love youuuuu.” He could hear Chanhee sigh, and he smiled to himself, proud that he was able to tease Chanhee all day. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
